Dark Wolf
by Riku-chan132
Summary: Riku Michiyo is Orochimaru's adopted daughter. Except, she is constintly being experimented on. One day she runs away. And finds a small village. This is where she meets Hidan. The boy who will plague her thoughts for eternity. Rated M 4 Language,gore
1. The lonley wolf

Riku ran like a bat out of hell though the forest. She had ran away from Orochimaru a couple of weeks ago. She couldn't take any more experiments.

Riku had made her way across the rain village without any incident but, the grass shinobi are proving to be much more difficult. It was clear she was from the sound. She wore her headband proudly. Unfortunately, the grass village would have no hint of evil in their village at all.

"come back here!"

One of the ninja ordered.

Riku didn't give up. Setting the occasional explosives seemed to be working.

"It's not worth it! She's going to 'that' village!"

As the shinobi drew back, riku fell on her knees. Her long black hair was loose around her face as tears were streaming down. She didn't even look up when a shadow cast over her. It was probably Orochimaru coming to take her back to hell.

"Are you okay?"

A Young boy's voice asked.

Riku looked up and stared into the boys eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of pink/purple she had ever seen. And his hair was about medium length and a sort of silver-white.

"I said, Are you okay?"

The boy repeated.

Riku shook her head and looked back down. She tried to get rid of the tears. It wasn't a pretty sight when she was crying.

Her 'knight in shining armor' was looking her over. Riku ried to get rid of a sence of uneasyness but how could she when he was staring at her like that? The boy was about her own age she guessed. She half expected him to leave, but to her surprise, he held out his hand for her to take it.

"Your bleeding. Nee-San will know what to do."

Riku looked at the hand and hesitantly took it.

The Boy burst into a wide grin as he said,

"Name's Hidan."

Riku tried to stand up and shakily replied,

"I...I'm Riku."

She fell ver due to the extremely cold air. Was she sick? She wouldn't be surprised. She had been traveling across the country in the rain after all. But, it's a good this she landed on something soft...WAIT! Since when was the ground soft? Panting, she forced her eyes open to see that she landed on Hidan.

"s...Sorry..."

She choked out.

Hidan didn't reply. He just stood up with her in his arms and started walking. Looking extremely worried.


	2. Escape

"Hidan! What the fuck did you do!?"

A females voice screamed.

Riku couldn't see but the girl sounded about 14 at the very least.

"I found her fighting a couple of grass nin. She's bleeding and I believe she has hypothermia."

Riku listened to the voices. They sounded comforting. And Hidan was kinda cu...

"Fine."

The sound of footsteps indicated that the girl had left the room. Hidan sighed and set Riku down on the couch. He moved a little hair out of the girls face. Riku had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. He removed her sound headband and replaced it with a damp cloth. Riku was really amazed at all the medical knowledge the boy held. And he was only 6. Though it didn't really surprise her. Hidan seemed talented.

"Can you open your eyes at all?"

He asked.

Riku groaned a little and shook her head no. Hidan sighed and put a quilt over the shivering girl and left.

Riku coughed deeply and opened her eyes. She stood up and held onto the couch for support. She hated lying but she didn't want to disturb Hidan or his family.

"I could've sworn you said you couldent move."

Riku looked up and seen a girl with long fire-orange hair. She looked about 14 and was dressed all in green. So, she had been correct. Riku eyes the girls head. A hat was there but Riku could sense something...she just didn't know what it was.

"Just let me leave..."

Riku said weakly.

"Sorry. No can do"

Riku swung at the girl and her fist connected with her cheek. Sending the girl flying back into a china hutch. Riku got ready to run when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked back and looked straight into the eyes of Hidan. Damn those eyes!

"Sorry."

He said.

And the next thing Riku knew, she was asleep.


	3. The black wolf reborn

"Is she okay?"

"Great Hidan. You killed her!"

"She's not dead you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Shut up Hope!"

"you must respect your elders!"

Riku woke up to the distinct sound of sibling argument. She sat up quickly and stood up. Now was the chance to go. The quarrel was getting louder. The chance could be no more perfect. Riku carefully and silently packed her weapons in the pouch tied on her thigh. Reluctantly, she put her sound headband on. She detested the thing but, she was too loyal to leave it. She opened the door. A rush of cold wind greeted her as she ran out.

"Why did it get so cold?"

Hope asked.

Hidan and Hope looked at each other and then jumped up to try to catch the Young girl. Her immune system was deteriorating quickly and they didn't know why. It sure as hell wasn't hypothermia though.

Riku made her way to the village school and sat on the swing. No one was there. Too cold for classes she guessed. She started to swing. The rush of air made her cough up a little bit of blood. But she didn't care. She just kept on swinging. She wanted to fly. To fly far away and never come back down.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

She questioned herself.

Orochimaru named her his daughter 2 years ago. Riku had been grateful for that but she didn't expect the experiments. She had always known she was different but, wasn't the experiments a little TOO harsh?

The world seemed to spin so she stopped swinging and felt her pulse. Way too fast. Her fever was climbing higher and she started to get cold sweats.

"damn it all to hell..."

Riku stated weakly.

"My,my. What a colorful language."

Hope said.

Riku looked back at the 14 year old.

"Just let me go..."

"Sorry. I can't let someone leave if i know they're dieing."

Dieing? Riku thought she only caught a bit of hypothermia.

Hidan appeared behind riku and caught her by her vest.

"please, let us help you."

Riku felt a cold tear creep out of her eye. These people didn't even know her and they were willing to help. Why couldn't everyone else be like that? In all the drama, Riku collapsed. Her breath came in chocking gasps and Hidan's eyes went wide. Hope bent down and put a little chakra into the girl. Riku closed her eyes and started to fall into a relaxed state.

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

A cold voice asked.

Riku eyes shot open for she knew the voice all to well.

"Oh? I didn't know that the great Orochimaru had a daughter?"

Hope said impressed while looking at Riku.

Riku sat up and threw gritted teeth, she said,

"ADOPTED daughter."

She was only adopted? That couldn't be. Both Orochimaru and the Young girl had the same hair, skin, and killing nature. It was almost as if they were related by blood.

"My dear sweet riku. Please come home. I've been looking all over for yo..."

"It's just so you can use me as a guinea pig again!"

Riku spat out.

Hidan and Hope watched the argument quietly. The girl was only 6?

"You know i want the best for you."

Orochimaru said quietly.

Riku scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Leave me alone Papa."

She demanded.

That didn't help any. Orochimaru grabbed Riku's arms and hissed,

"Your coming home."

Riku struggled and closed her eyes. Not knowing that Hidan picked up a dropped kunai and was running toward Orochimaru. Just in time, Orochimaru turned and grabbed Hidan's arm with his free hand.

"Let them both go!"

Hope demanded stepping forward.

Orochimaru let go of hidan and slapped Hope and started dragging Riku away.

Riku opened her eyes and scowled. Her eyes went pure red as extra black chakra leaked out, Hidan's eyes went wide as he hid behind his sister.

The black chakra formed into wolf ears and tail while Riku's fingernails and teeth became sharp. Orochimaru had let go of his daughter and started backing away. What was this?

Riku let out a cry of pain and it wasn't long before the cry turned into a howl. Hope stood there. Mesmerized by a memory long forgotten.

"Saka..."

She whispered as a lonely tear crept out of her eye.

Hidan had taking a liking to the girl and ran up and hugged Riku. The half-wolf Riku stood silently. Her eyes eventually went wide as the chakra slowly decreased and finally went back into her.


	4. Wake up

"Riku?"

"Are you okay?"

"Riku, please wake up."

Riku opened her dark blues eyes and looked around. Hope around was healing her, Hidan was watching, and Orochimaru was holding her hand tightly.

"W...what happened?"

Riku asked while trying to to sit up.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide as he hugged his daughter. She was alive.

"You may not want to sit up for awhile."

Riku just nodded and layed back down. Her head hurt, her arms hurt, even her legs hurt.

"Is she...going to be okay?"

Orochimaru asked.

Hope nodded her head and took the Young girls temperature. It was normal now. That wolf demon that came out, healed her.

"Answer me. What happened?"

Orochimaru looked at Riku with sad eyes. He wasn't even sure what had happened. Hope said nothing. Only Hidan spoke up.

"R...Riku? Y...y...you...um..."

Hidan was stuttering. Not wanting to utter the dreaded words. She was a demon. That was sure.

Riku looked into Hidan's eyes. He looked scared. Not because of what had happened. But because of HER in general.

"Lets go Papa...I'm not welcome here..."

Riku said while a tear went down her cheek.

Orochimaru picked her up and started walking away. But, Hope didn't really want her to go. She had a feeling that this girl would mean alot to her and Hidan in the future.

"Your ALWAYS welcome here Riku. No matter what you are. come back and visit us ya hear!?"

Riku looked over Orochimaru's shoulder and smiled at the orange-haired girl. She was going to be back...that was for damn sure.


	5. The new life

Over the next couple of years, Riku visited Hope and Hidan regularly. And in that time, she became more and more free from the Sound village. She eventually, just stayed in Hidan's village. Living with him and Hope. She also went to the village school. It was better than giving up on her training completely.

"Riku! Hurry your ass up! We're gonna be late again!"

Hidan yelled while running.

Riku was close behind him. When it came to speed, Riku usually won. When it came to speed to get to school on time, Hidan won.

"And whos fault is that?!"

Riku said.

She could see the school in front of them. They were going to make it.

"I blame Hope! She took FOREVER in the bathroom!"

Riku sighed and stifled a laugh.

Much to Hidan's annoyance, Riku was popular amongst the boys. Her black hair complimented her dark blue eyes perfectly. And a couple of days ago, she cut her hair. Her pale skin was getting a little more color. She overall looked happier and didn't look like Orochimaru much anymore.

"Riku!"

Hidan yelled as Riku walked into the classroom.

Everyone attention turned to Riku. Damn. She hated being the center of attention. And Hidan new it and loved to tease her about it.

"What took you so long?"

Riku sat in her seat by Hidan. She could feel her face grow hot when she felt Hidan looking at her.

He was actually really nice when you got past all of his differences. Not only that, but he was a really hyper all the time. But, at about the same time everyday, he would be excused from school and when he came back, he reeked of blood.

"Did you get the homework done?"

"Y...yeah..."

"Great! I need to copy it real quick!"

Riku sighed and reluctantly got out the homework paper. In a flash, Hidan was writing down the answers. Riku was sure they were all correct. In the sound, she was already at the level of jounin. What had it been? 3 years since she left?

At that moment, she felt Hidan poking her shoulder.

"When is the tournament?"

Riku sighed and replied,

"Today..."

the "tournament" was a mini competition between the students to see who was the strongest. And the winner got the be leader of the village for a day. Hidan was excited.

"When I get to be leader, I'm getting rid of school!"

Riku sighed and rested her head in her hand.

"They'll just reinstate it when the day is up you know?"

Hidan looked at the black haired girl.

"You enjoy crushing my dreams don't you?"

Riku shrugged and replied,

"I try my best."

Hidan sighed and looked around. Finding the perfect moment to strike. When the time was right, he hugged Riku. Watching her as her face grew beat red. Everyones attention turned to the two. If they didn't know Riku any better, most of them would think that her and Hidan were together.

"Hi-san! Get the hell off!"

Riku hissed as she struggled out of Hidan's grip.

Hidan laughed and let go.

"Paybacks a bitch."

Riku rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher. She was stating the rules and regulations for the tournament. But, Riku didn't want to do it. What would happen if she accidentally killed someone? She would be kicked of the village at the very least. And she didn't want to leave. Didn't want to leave Hope. Didn't want to leave Hidan...


End file.
